Heir Of Adonia
by NickNova
Summary: Harry receives an offer he can't refuse. The next time his friends see him, he's a magic flinging, sword weilding force of nature, but he's still Harry Potter.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do own Adonia and all original characters and all spells and incantations.  
  
Prolog  
  
For one Harry James Potter, Life did not come easy for him, it never had. And Harry just made it harder for himself the older he got. Last school year had it fair share of up's and down's to last Harry a life time, but when Sirius Black was hit with a curse and sent through the veil in the department of mysteries and the revelation of the prophecy made before his birth, Truthly last year really sucked. The Harry thought about the more he realized how much he hated his godfather Sirius Black. Ever since he had met the man, Harry had continuously worried about him and Sirius didn't help by always being reckless, Harry also cherished his godfather because he was one of last connections to his lost child hood. When it all came down to it Sirius Black lost his life due to their recklessness and their love for each other.  
  
It's been almost two weeks since the end of the term and the Dursley's had pretty much just ignored Harry altogether and he barely left his room. He enjoyed the privacy though but deep down he recognize he wasn't what he needed. His friend probably hated him now, Harry thought. They continue to write him but he never wrote back to them.  
  
What could I possibly say to them? Harry thought as he set in his bed with parchment and quill. Hermione had almost died that night in the department of mysteries even Pomfrey had a hard time saving her but some how she pulled through. What was he suppose to write to her and say  
  
Sorry for dragging you to the DOM to save my Godfather when he wasn't in trouble?  
  
Hermione was his best friend, somebody you could always count on for help, she was Harry's anchor that always kept him grounded and even when he refused to listen and ran off to save god knows who, she was always there trying to help and give Harry and support he needed.  
  
'I need POWER,' He thought suddenly. 'If I had the power to defeat Voldermort then nobody would have to rushed and help me,' He thought for a minute 'I'm sick of being weak when people depend me,' He yawned as he turned over and prepared for sleep.  
  
"I will never be weak again," He promised himself.  
  
"Hmm he finally made a choice," A voice said amused "Will you help him father?" the voice said now clearly feminine in nature.  
  
"He will be the heir of Adonia."  
  
Ch 2  
  
The instant Harry woke up he knew he wasn't in the Dursley's house anymore, because he was lying in a beautiful four-poster bed in the corner of a huge room. The room was had several large windows and a few dresser's. As Harry got up he walk towards a few voice he heard from outside.  
  
"Adelynn, Our new guest has woken please bring him here."  
  
Harry look up just in time see a beautiful young woman with long green hair and blue eyes, walk into the room with a smile on her face.  
  
"Good morning, Harry my father would like to see you now," she wave for him to follow her. "My father will explain everything Harry, but as you can see your not in Little Winging anymore."  
  
"I know," His next words caught in his breath as they reach the open air, Harry could only think of that this was the most beautiful place he had ever seen.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Waiting just outside the door was a tall man with coal black hair with the build of a runner, His clothes was strange he had on dark gray trousers his shoulder were covered in spiky armor connected to his white shirt.  
  
"Hello Harry," The man smiled at him. "I'm sure you have questions."  
  
Harry only nod as he continue to stare at his surroundings, there was lush green grass with flowers that he had never before, the trees look to stretch for miles on end and as far back as he could there was a mountain with the peaks covered in snow. When he looked to the sky he discovered twin white suns.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't," Came the man's voice again. "Yes it is I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"This is called a soul plane."  
  
"A soul plane? I've never heard of anything like it." Harry finally gave the strange man his full attention.  
  
"Yes Harry," The young woman said with slight smile adoring her features. "A soul plane is territory that represents the inner soul," Harry look completely confuse.  
  
The man waves his hand forward. "In other words what you see before you is a representation of Adelynn's very soul, since this is her land and her home that you woke up in."  
  
The man held his in position and grasp firmly in a handshake. "My name is Slayerdo and my daughter has been monitoring you since you were born, You see for the last 500 years I have been looking for something or someone with enough potential to take over my daily duties here in Adonia," Slayerdo piercing dull yellow eyes look softly at Harry.  
  
"Adonia?"  
  
Slayerdo grinned at him "Yes Harry this land is called Adonia, My father is the king of Adonia."  
  
"Why am I here sir," Harry now understood why he wanted to bow every now and then.  
  
"Because Harry I have chosen you to be my heir, come on I'll show you the capital of Adonia."  
  
Harry grasps the man's hand.  
  
The capital was filled with magical creatures, some Harry recognizes and some he didn't. He accompanied Slayerdo to his private study where he told Harry about his history as one of the first celestial being god created, and how his own arrogance got him banish to the dead realms that were overrun with war and death.  
  
"With the power my father left me with, I was able to stop the wars and named myself ruler, in the next five millennium the Adonia you see today was born and it has strived forward ever since."  
  
"Well why do you need an heir? And I don't have the type of power you have I can't even save the lives of the people who closes to me, how can I possibly run an entire realm of existence," Harry quietly his emotions reacting to heroic tale.  
  
"I've been accepted back into the celestial plane again and you will not be control by yourself my daughter will help at all times," Slayerdo squeezed Harry's shoulder "I'm going to train you Harry in the use of true magic none of that wand nonsense and once were done Voldermort won't even be a threat to you or your friends."  
  
"How is that possible? Voldermort is extremely powerful and his Death Eater's are all stronger than I can ever be," Harry said in despair.  
  
"If you agree to become my heir Harry I will show you how to defeat Voldermort and how to protect your friends and family."  
  
"When you put it like that I can't refuse," He took a deep breath. "Thank you sir."  
  
Slayerdo gave a dark chuckle. "Don't thank me yet," He wave his hand and large book appeared on the table and open to a page with a name wrote in red ink on the page. "This is a OSA, or a blood contract, this will let you use the spells I'm going to teach you and it will complete our connection," He pushed the book closer towards Harry.  
  
"Is this Adelynn's name?" Harry pointed to the strangely wrote name.  
  
Adelynn Sarel Soka Adonia  
  
"Yes, but Adelynn is not a warrior Harry she is a gentle creature and above all she is pacifist," Slayerdo Adonia let that settle in. "This is why I need you Harry, I need you to be the sword of Adonia and protect it from itself and outside influences," A softly grabbed Harry's hand palm up and told him "If you wish to back out this is your last chance."  
  
"I will become the sword of Adonia." Harry replied with confidence that he truly didn't feel inside.  
  
Slayerdo waved his hand and a thin line blood drip from his hand onto the old book.  
  
Harry James Potter - Heir of Adonia  
  
As Slayerdo close the book Harry felt his something strange happen to his body, it was like he had just woken from a good nights rest and could take on the world.  
  
"Just remember Harry Absolute power corrupts Absolutely," Slayerdo look at him gravely before giving him a gentle smile. "We've been a long time today and it is time for rest."  
  
"The first thing your going to learn is instant transportation or what you call Disapparation, Now just close eyes and clear you mind," He paused as he could feel Harry do as he was told. "Do you fell your magic stirring restlessly inside you," Harry nodded " Now remember swindle's grove, remember all the trees and flowers, Now remember the house and bed you woke up in this morning," Slayerdo grinned 'I chose correctly this human boy can become the strongest ever, if he has the will.'  
  
"Now connect that memory with your restless energy," He chuckled "Good night Harry."  
  
And in the blink of an eye Harry was gone.  
  
"His concentration is superb but his condition is atrocious," Slayerdo looked deep in thought before he called a servant to his study.  
  
The young man walk into the room slowly and kneeled down to one knee while keeping his eyes on Slayerdo.  
  
"You call my lord?"  
  
"Yes, tell Kali to meet Harry in Swindle grove for his condition training, after his condition training I want him to meet with Octon for his weapon training," He waved his hand slightly and book appeared on his table and open slightly.  
  
"Hmm," He looked through it some more and it disappeared, "Tell Osirious to collect the books Harry will need for his personal study."  
  
"Are you not going to start his elemental training?" The boy asks with a bewildered looked on his face.  
  
"No not until his body is able to handle the type of power the spells will exude," He smiled at the boy "You remember what happened to Reaven."  
  
"Yes, My Lord." And the disappeared back through the door he came from.  
  
The next morning Adelynn waked Harry. "Come on its breakfast time and trust me you'll need all the strength you can get."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Father has scheduled the start of your training today," She walked out of the room. "The bathing room is to your left and your closet has clothes that you will need for training," Her voice drifted back into the room "You have about an hour before Kali gets here."  
  
"Kali?" He said out loud before he stepped into the bathing room.  
  
"You'll see," Adelynn, said amused.  
Thirty minutes later Harry step into the eating area wearing a pair of black short and a blue tank top. Adelynn look sheepish as Harry looked over the great feast she had made.  
"I didn't know what you wanted to eat so I cooked a.. a."  
  
"A lot," Harry laugh as he sat down and stack his plate with some strange meat and different looking vegetables.  
  
While they ate they talk about a variety of things including Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron, Voldermort and his supporters.  
  
"So tell me something about you," Harry asks as he pours some more syrup over his pancakes.  
  
"Well you know who my father is, my mother was war maiden," Harry looked at her strangely. "She was a master of the blade and also a master of the dark arts," She continued "She lead her army of almost 20,000 warriors, she was trying to conquer Adonia but she had underestimated my father's true power and with one spell he destroyed half her army."  
  
"Is he that powerful?" Harry completely enthralled with the tale. "He's not human Harry, He was one of the first Celestial beings created from pure energy, anyway my mother surrender and what was left of her army was disbanded and about 100 years later I was born," she said with a smile.  
  
"Your mother wasn't human either then," Harry continues cutting his pancakes.  
  
"No my mother was a half breed Dark Elf and human."  
  
"Hello Adelynn," a bouncy voice yelled from outside. "Get out here Harry it's the day of DOOM," she laughed.  
  
"Go ahead I'll clean up here."  
  
"Thank you for the food," Harry said as he rushed outside and was greeted by a woman of average height with a swimmers body and blonde hair with bright green eyes.  
  
"Hello Harry I'm Kali," She hugged him fiercely and gave him a peak on the cheek.  
  
Harry blush red as she squeezes him tightly pressing herself against him.  
  
"Ah don't be like that were going to get to know each other very well for the next month or so, I'm going get your body in shape to handle the power you can generate," she stepped back and look him over. "Well come on and try to keep up with me," and with she took off running through the grove until they reach the forests with the tree's that were taller then the eyes could see.  
  
Harry stop next to her gasping for breath. "You alright Harry," Kali ask as he was bent over gasping for air.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." She immediately brightened "Okay then I'm going to run faster okay whatever you do don't stop running until you clear the forests okay?" Harry nodded and she was gone flying through the forests at break neck speed that Harry could never keep up with. But he tried.  
  
Twenty minutes later Harry stumble out of the forests and fall flat on his face. "Harry," Kali jogged over to him and smiled down at him "That was pretty good come on get up get some water from the brook," she helped him up and walk over to the brook and he cupped some water with hands and drank greedily.  
  
Kali at him when he dipped his head in and almost fall in. "Come on Harry, this time were going do this differently," Harry sat down next to her. "Okay calm you mind and bring your magic forward," she poked at his lightening bolt scar. "Try to focus that energy into your muscles and your lungs," Harry glowed a fierce green and they it dissipated. Harry's eyes snapped open. Kali grinned "You wanna race she said excited?" Before he could she jump up and was gone. Harry grinned as he stood up and focus his power into his legs and he exploded after her dodging the trees by millimeters as he chased the beautiful half-breed down.  
  
"Come one Harry focus more power," She said as she looked behind her and waved at Harry as she increased her speed. Harry took a deep breath and force more energy into his muscles. To the creatures of the forests Harry was just a blur.  
  
Suddenly the forests had ended and Harry came sliding to a stop creating a trench about a quarter of a mile long. "Well I guess we gotta working on stopping huh?" Kali grinned as she hugged him quickly. Harry grinned and hugged her back equally as happy. "Wow, I never thought I could run so fast," His shorts and shirt was tattered and he had several cuts on his face that was healing fast.  
  
"Your body was feeding off of your energy and as long as your power is their and your body can continue beyond the normal limits of a human," she got up and walks toward a clearing with Harry following behind her. "Impede my enemy," A large stone wall appears in front of her.  
  
"Now were going to test your magically enhance strength," She punched the wall and her fist was embedded past her wrist.  
  
"Come on give it a try," she pushed him in front of the wall. Harry pulled back his fist punch the wall leaving a spider crack in it. "Come on Harry get angry at wall and focus all your strength on it," she goaded him on.  
  
After a few more failed attempts she waved at the wall and suddenly Bellatrix Lestrange was standing in front of him.  
  
"Aww the baby Potter to afraid the wall," she cooed.  
  
"SHUT UP," Harry shouted fiercely and suddenly the wind started blowing harder and a dark cloud appeared overhead. "You killed my god father," his eyes glowed a fierce green as he pulled his fist back that was covered in a red aura and swung forward, the statue exploded before his fist even touched it, there surroundings exploded as the raw magical energy surge forwards destroying everything in it's wake before it smashed into a mountain destroying it on impact.  
  
'Damn he's barely even breathing hard,' Kali thought. 'He's probably going to hate me for that,' she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to bring up hurtful memories," she hugged him from behind.  
  
"That felt incredible," he said in quiet staring at his fist and then looking at the destroyed mountain in the distance.  
  
"I think that's enough for today Kali," came the voice from behind them.  
  
"Octon," Kali bounced towards the man and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in years," he gave her a quick hug. "Come on Harry that enough destruction for today," He gave Kali a pointed look. "Lets go find if out if you can use a sword or not," Octon was an older black man with a baldhead and dull gray eyes. "Run back to the house and pick up a few clothes like what you're wearing and tell Adelynn you need a warriors garb," Octon growled as Harry trotted away.  
  
Almost a week later Harry and Octon sat around a roaring fire. "Hey Harry, you said this Dark Lord fool can exist in a corporeal form?" Octon stared into the fire.  
  
Harry had cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. "Yeah and he can possess people in this form," Harry chewed on some cock rabbit he had caught and cooked minutes ago.  
  
"Hmm I have sword for bastard's like him," Octon nodded gravely. "Once you get back to Swindles Groove your going to be tested to see if you an affinity for any particular element," He took a vicious bite out of the rabbit and continued. "Every two weeks your going to meet me here, Next time were going to be studying elemental swords and swords of pure death," A dark red sword appeared in his hand.  
  
"Pure death?" Harry asks and he tossed his stick back in the fire. "It's a sword that steals soul to empower it, once a soul is in the sword it is gone forever." Octon fingered the sword carefully, "This sword is called red death, it's a sword of fire and every victim that dies by its fire has its soul consume," The sword ignited in a blaze hellish fire.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Go on back to Swindles Groove, Adelynn and Kali are waiting."  
  
"Thank you for the sword lessons," And a second later Harry was gone.  
  
Slayerdo appeared from behind Octon. "How was he?" Slayerdo stood half covered in darkness.  
  
"He's good almost a natural, he likes the long swords," The Red Death disappeared and another sword appeared in his hand it was almost four feet in length. "He doesn't have a since of tactics or strategy and he dodges more then blocks," the sword disappeared. "When he get back to his dimension he's going to give them hell," Octon smiled.  
  
"Thank you old friend," Slayerdo was drifting back towards the shadows when Octon called him.  
  
"That boy needs to see what happens when the type he will possess is not use properly," Octon nodded. "What do you suggest?" Slayerdo ask patiently. "He should see the ravaged lands of the Wood Elf's," Octon pointed his long pale finger towards another set of forests.  
  
"Adelynn will see to it," and he was gone.  
  
"Okay Harry Potter - Next ruler of Adonia, lets see how your destiny will be played out."  
  
A couple days later found Harry and Adelynn in Swindles Groove and Adelynn was telling Harry the difference between the magic of Adonia. "The magic here is split off into different categories, my father specializes in offensive magic or 'dark magic'," she paced back and forth like a professor. "The priests practice holy magic, holy magic or 'light magic' is defensive magic like barriers and shield," she paused. "Your going to be learning offensive spells and elemental spells."  
  
"Is there some place where I can buy another wand?" Harry ask her. 'How am I going to do magic without my wand.'  
  
"You don't need a wand Harry," she pointed towards a few mountains. "Watch Harry, this is a low level lightening spell."  
  
"Listen to me and head my call thunder of Adonia," she clinched her fist tightly and it was covered in chaotic electrical energy, "STRIKE," she unclenched her fist and the energy accelerated towards the mountain at a break neck pace, the energy smashes into the mountain leaving a nice sized crater as the energy coarses through the mountain.  
  
Harry soon found out exactly how level of a spell it was. Soon weeks turned into months and months turned into years, and soon Harry had been in Adonia for almost two years. Within the years he had been given ownership of Sanctuary. Sanctuary was the land on which he had built his house and training ground.  
  
The house nothing extravagant just a three bedroom with a large bathing area and a cooking area, his training grounds was decked out in multiple protection spells that took him a good 5 months to prepare. Once his warrior and survival training was complete, Harry had started receiving regular trails and tests from Slayerdo who accepted nothing but success from his heir. One of the tests Harry had to accomplish was the treaty between the Wood Elf's and the reclusive Shadow Elf's, The two groups had been at war with each other for almost a hundred years over land. When arrived at the beginning of the Shadow elves territory he found to his horror that they had taken heavy casualties and their lands had been ravaged to the point where they could grow crops anymore and would have to leave there ancient home. The Wood elf's had won but at a horrible cost the land was no longer any good and they had also taken heavy casualties including the death of their leader, Queen Armock, and without her guidance and wisdom the clan was in utter disarray.  
  
A month later when Harry was passing through the abandoned Shadow Elf lands he found a small elven girl, Her wide purple eyes tugged at his heart. Harry kneeled down and look the girl over closely. "Are you hungry?" He ask and her eyes widened further as she shook her head vigorously. He reach into his cloak and pulled out a bag with bread and dried meat and a flask of spring water. "What's your name?" Harry ask as she finish eating. "Enya Sax," Her voice was nimble and she visibly shaking in the cold morning air. "Hello Enya, I'm Harry," he smiled gentle and waved his hand slightly and instantly the air warmed up and she stop shaking. "Where are your parents Enya?" her smiled instantly faded and her long ears were downcast. "They were killed a long time ago and the other elves took me in because no one else wanted a half breed," a few tears fell from eyes and wipe them quickly. Now Harry knew why he didn't recognize the type elf she was. She had fairly tanned skin and blond hair.  
  
Harry smiled at her and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Do you want to come with me?" She smiled and wrap her arms around his neck.  
  
"Will you be my new father?" she cried tears of happiness when Harry agreed.  
  
Ch 3  
  
Harry and Enya teleported into Swindles Groove where they found Adelynn outside. "Hello Harry, who's this beautiful little angel you've brought with you?" Adelynn smiled.  
  
"This is my daughter," Harry chuckled at the look on her face. "She needs some clothes and don't have any at home," Enya was hiding behind Harry's leg. "Enya say hello to Adelynn she my sister," he pushed her forward slightly. Adelynn grab the little girl hand. "Would you like to have a bath and new clothes?" when the girl nodded she said. "Come one then your father still be here when you get done," they quickly disappeared within the house.  
  
They spent the rest of the day at Adelynn house and slowly Enya opened up more and she became more talkative and Harry found out more information about her, she was 12 years old and had learn a magic spells and she was hoping to join The Marauders when she of age. The Marauders was a division of the army that lived in Adonia, they specialized in espionage and were keepers of the Stone of knowledge.  
  
Weeks later Harry had started training Enya and when she was efficient with a blade she started joining him on his trails because she didn't want to be left alone at home. She soon became a very capable very warrior and with her natural magical abilities she was able to duel and cast spells better then most warriors.  
  
At the age of twenty Harry stood about 6 ft 1 he was built like a gymnast with toned muscle, his black hair was still unruly and his green eyes was just as vivid as ever. But it was personality that change the most he was no longer the same naïve boy he had been, he was a warrior and a father and soon he would be the ruler of an entire kingdom that depended on him to keep them safe and preserve order. Through his trails he had met demons and humans that made Voldermort seem like an insignificant thought. Harry was a killer, sometimes to keep the peace you had to stop a problem before it began. It was time to go back and deal with his past before he could move onto his future.  
  
Just then his scar burned with intensity Harry hadn't felt in years, and suddenly a voice screamed in his head. "HARRY," It was Hermione even after all these years he still knew what her voice sounded like and she needed his help.  
  
"Enya," Harry called out from his training area.  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"Quickly pack some clothes for us were going to finish something I should have finish a long time ago," she gasp in surprise. "You mean your finally going to stop that dark lord person," Harry nodded "Hurry we don't have much time left."  
  
"Father what about the Venom Squad?" she blinked a few times. The Venom Squad was actually Harry private army that led by his five generals and each general was in control of atleast a thousand soldiers. "Tell ONE and FOUR to be on standby until I contact them and tell THREE and FIVE to report to Adelynn just in case those Orc's don't like the dead forests they were exiled to, company TWO will maintain there assignment and offer any help to the main squad," Harry didn't think he might need more than squads ONE and FOUR, which specialized in large area protection.  
  
"Slayerdo, Slayerdo grant me passage through a door and shall vanquish my enemies and return to your side," suddenly a large black door appeared in front of Harry and it led directly to his bedroom in the earth realm. Harry grab Enya's hand and they step through the door and landing in his old bedroom, Harry close the door and shrink with a thought.  
  
"Enya stay here I will return shortly," Harry disappeared.  
  
Granger House  
  
BOOM  
  
Hermione gasp in fright when the front of her house was blown and a shadowed figured almost floated in to the room with power flowing furiously around him.  
  
"You damn Death Eater's dare to attack someone I care deeply? DIE," Hermione as he raise his hand and yelled. "Be Damned," and large ball energy slammed into the Deatheater and exploded blasting him through another wall of the house.  
  
He turned to look at Hermione and she saw his enraged green eyes and instantly knew who it was. "Harry," she ask from a corner of the wall where a Deatheater had his wand pointed at her.  
  
"Move again boy and I'll kill her," the Deatheater screeched and jab the wand at her.  
  
Harry snorted and disappeared and then reappered with a deep red sword piercing the Death Eater's heart.  
  
"Trash," Harry pulled the sword free and it immediately disappeared. "Hermione are you okay?" Hermione could barely believe this was her best friend Harry Potter, he looked older and taller and armor covering gave him ancient look.  
  
"Come on Hermione let's get you to the Burrow," He grab her hand and pulled to her feet. "My parents she yelled," and rush into the next room. Harry followed behind her and check their pulse, it was very weak but they were alive. He leaned down and pickup both of them. "Grab my hand Hermione," she did as he told and with a thought they appeared in the burrow in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
"What the bloody HELL," Ron screamed.  
  
Instantly two beds appeared and Harry layed the unconscious Grangers in the beds.  
  
"Hermione there going to be okay, now you must tell what they said to you," Before she could answer Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen followed by Ginny.  
  
Harry turned to Ron and "Get on the floo and contact Dumbledore and tell Hermione's house was attack her parents need medical attention," When no one moved Harry lost his temper. "Now." Ron agreed.  
  
"Harry," Ginny squeaked as she got a good looked at his face. "Hello Ginny, sorry to barged in her like this," Harry smiled gently at her. "What are you wearing?" she ask mystified at the strange clothes her was wearing. "It just my warriors cloak."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Don't worry I'll explain it later."  
  
Ch 4  
  
Dumbledore had shown up followed by Snape and Remus and Mad-eye Moody.  
  
"Harry what happened at the Granger house?" Dumbledore ask as Harry remove his armor and cloak. "I'm not exactly when I got there I just killed the three Death Eater's and bring Hermione and her parents here."  
  
"You expect us to be believe you killed two Death Eaters by yourself," Snape sneered at Harry  
  
Harry looked at him calmly and replied. "No Snape I don't expect anything of you," Harry said dismissively. "Harry what happened to you this summer?" Remus ask with true concern. "I was offered something far greater then you could truly understand but for me to assume my position it was necessary for me to seclude myself for this plane of reality," Harry smiled at the man. "Why didn't you answer any of your Owls Harry?" Dumbledore ask him. "I wasn't there professor I just returned in time to stop the attack on Hermione," Harry met his gaze evenly. "How did your defeat the Death Eaters Harry?" Dumbledore ask him. "Magic," Harry smiled at him.  
  
"You arrogant foolish boy this is no time for your jokes," Snape jump in his and sneered at him.  
  
An aura of power burst into life around Harry and slammed Snape into a wall. "I'll show you how I kill Death Eaters Severus Snape," Harry clenched his fist. "From the hells of Slayerdo and the heavens of the damn strike down my enemy," A dark ball of furious electrical energy form in his open hand, he walk forward and showed the energy to Snape. "This is enough power here to destroy anything that walks this earth," Harry sneered at him. "Do you understand?" Snape's head nodded.  
  
"Dispel," and the energy was gone. "And that was a very low level spell," Harry took his seat again. "Anymore questions?"  
  
"Where did you learn that spell at Harry?" Dumbledore ask him still looking slightly shocked at the casual display of power.  
  
"The realm I residing in time move differently I spent almost five years there training, I trained in the art of the sword and I specialized in the use of dark magic," Harry continued. "Did you train so you could defeat Voldermort, Harry or replace him?" Snape ask with a death calm. "Neither, my lord expects nothing but what I have agree with, this power I now control is the result of my training and the fact that I can now easily kill Voldermort is just a plus."  
  
"Father," a blur slammed into Harry and he ruffled her affectionately. "Enya respect your elder's," she had the nerve to look sheepish and she introduced herself to the older men in the room.  
  
"Run along now and prepare for bed I'm sure the girls will let you share a room with them," Harry said as Enya yawned. "Are you going to here in the morning? Should I let April out?" she rubbed her eyes and laugh at his expression. "Yes I will be here in the morning and April is protecting the house," he continued. "Make your self a bed and you answer any questions they ask you," he pushed her towards the stairs.  
  
"How is it possible you have a daughter Harry?" Remus ask. "Is she a Elf?"  
  
"One of my trials was to make peace between the Shadow Elf's and Wood Elf's, but I made it their to late and there was nothing I could do, The Shadow left her there to die, so I took her with me and she started calling me father," Harry laughed. "Now days it's like she my personal assistant, she remembers everything I forget.  
"Her and my sister keeps my in check and helps me control my emotions," Harry said as his eyes took on distant look.  
  
His eyes snapped back into focus. "If you gentleman will excuse I have a few things I need to do tonight," his armor reappeared on his shoulders and his cape snapped into place over the bulky armor giving him noble look.  
  
"Where are going Harry?" Dumbledore ask as Harry started walking towards the door.  
  
Harry turned to back the ancient headmaster and gave him a vicious look as his eyes glowed a fiery green. "I'm going to start a war, a war that will only end in the death and of Lord Voldermort and ever Death Eater who dare to stand with him," the air crackled with electricity during his speech and suddenly he was gone.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Remus ask quietly as Harry disappeared.  
  
"Slayerdo," Dumbledore mumbled to himself. 


End file.
